A general trend exists to reduce the size of many articles and devices used in industrial and consumer applications, particularly in electronic devices. In addition, a variety of articles and devices utilize microstructured surfaces. These articles and devices often require microstructured or nanostructured surfaces, layers, or components. Microstructured and nanostructured surfaces and layers can be useful, for example, in films, tapes, coated adhesives, optical elements, organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices, electroluminescence devices, field emission cathodes for display devices, fluid control films having capillary channels, bioanalytical and biomolecular processing devices, chemical sensors, bio-absorption substrates, and patterned electronic components and circuits.
In at least some instances it is inconvenient, economically unfeasible, or difficult to form these nanostructured features, layers, surfaces, and components on a desired substrate. For example, the nanostructured features of a field emission device may be difficult to form in a desired pattern on a substrate. Known techniques for patterning small features on substrates include, for example, ablation or adhesive lift-off techniques to remove a portion of a previously formed layer of nanostructured features. However, these methods may require multiple steps, may produce excessive waste materials, and tend to be expensive.